Nothing Changed
by Amelia Reds
Summary: Before high school, Phil and Steve had been inseparable, but when skinny little Steve suddenly enters high school as popular football quarterback, the distance between the best friends grows. Capsicoul.
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty, so this another Capsicoul. But it's in a modern day AU. Kid AU then High School. Everybody loves those, right? *Flint Lockwood laugh* Anyways, I hope you like it as much as I enjoy writing it. This might be like two or three chapters but nothing big. IDK.**

**Title comes from Pompeii by Bastille. **

**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me.**

**Today (or rather the next chapter) 's Star Guest: Rory Williams from Doctor Who**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a commonly accepted fact that Phil Coulson was one of those kids that nobody ever talked to because no matter how much you tried to get him to talk to you, he would stare at you with blank eyes. Clint Barton had tried for two weeks before giving up and calling him a weirdo behind his back.

One could say it started at the beginning of the school year that this silent treatment began. It wasn't directed to one person, but rather to the world as a whole. It only took one miscalculated red light and a distracted driver for a boy's mother to be taken from him in front of his eyes.

Before the third grade, Phil Coulson had been a rather average kid with decent grades and a handful of friends, but after the car accident, he had turned off. Sure, he was the top of his class and could've skipped a grade or two by now, but he had stopped interacting with the kids.

Mr. Fury had tried everything, but as a teacher, you could only do so much before it looked like you were neglecting the other kids. It came to the point where Mr. Fury would let Phil do assignments by himself instead of with partners.

And, unfortunately, it seemed no one had told the new student , Steve Rogers, of this unspoken rule, which is why Phil was currently staring at a hand.

"Hello, my name is Steve Rogers, and I'm going to be your new best friend."

Phil stared up blankly at the blond who plopped himself next to the silent boy.

"So I've been told that you don't talk much, and that's perfect because that means you listen, right?" Steve smiled as he opened up his backpack, which Phil found odd because who brings out their backpack to recess? "I can tell you all about my stories."

Phil tilted his head as he saw Steve bring out a book full of random objects sticking out, including leaves, magazine articles and much more. Steve opened it to the first page, and the title written sloppily on the first page was: The Amazing Adventures of Captain America. Phil gave him a raised eyebrow and the blond scooted closer.

"Don't tell anyone, but that's me." Steve pointed to a the stick figure below the title. It had a blue, red, and white suit and a shield with a star in the middle.

"When no one's looking, I turn into Captain America and save people and sometimes animals." Steve grinned wildly. "There was one time where I was called to Germany to stop this really evil bad guy and I met this pretty girl named Peggy, and she gave me this shield." Steve pointed to the shield before turning the page to where someone else had drawn a shield.

"It's like 3000 times stronger than anything else and you can't even destroy it. Do you want to hear the story of how I came face to face with a mean group called HYDRA?" Steve turned to him with hopeful eyes, and Phil hesitated before giving him a slight nod, which made the blond's eyes light up.

So for the rest of recess and the following weeks and months, they could be found like that, heads close together, Steve animatedly talking about some new adventure he had gone on, and Phil would listen with rapt attention, hanging on to his every word. Mr. Fury was relieved that Phil had found someone who could be friends with Phil. Everybody thought that it was strange that only Steve talked and some of the parents even asked the blond if he didn't want to find any other friends, but Steve would always reply with, "No, sir/ma'am, Phil's my best friend." All the other kids knew that Steve and Phil were inseparable even if Phil never talked.

It was like that until they were in the fourth grade and everyone was at recess, Phil and Steve at their usual place under a tree with the Captain America book across their laps, Steve silently drawing.

"I like Captain America."

Steve's head shot up in surprise at hearing Phil's voice for the first time. Phil looked away, red in the face, but Steve nudged him in the shoulder.

"Really?"

Phil nodded shyly.

"What about Spiderman? He's pretty cool."

Phil violently shook his head.

"Captain America is strong and brave and the most awesome soldier ever." Phil's voice was hoarse with lack of use and he hesitated before saying the next part quietly, "And, I want to be just like him when I grow up."

Steve laughed and after a while, Phil started to laugh also. Even when the other kids stared at them in shock, they continued to laugh until they were both breathless.

"I like the way you talk." Steve smiled.

Phil blushed.

For the rest of the time, Steve showed him the beginning of the new comic and it was just as the bell rang, both of them already heading towards the school that Phil stopped Steve with a tug of his sleeve. The blond turned with a look of confusion on his face.

"Do you think Captain America could've saved my mom?"

The blond's face softened.

"Yes. I'm sure if he had known, that, yeah, he could've."

Phil Coulson felt his eyes sting. For the first time in two years, he began to cry. He tried to wipe them away, but he was suddenly enveloped in a hug.

"I'm sorry." Steve said as Phil clutched on to Steve like he was the last life line, crying. All the hurt, the held in tears finally poured out and Steve held him through it all until Phil was sniffling.

"I miss her so much." Phil admitted brokenly.

Steve opened his mouth but he was cut by the teacher.

"Phil? Are you alright?" Mr. Banner asked as he approached the embracing pair. It had taken him a minute to see that he was missing two students and was shocked to find Phil openly crying in Steve's shoulders. He had known that they were close but he had never seen Phil talk.

Phil turned to him and bit his lip, nodding.

"Are you sure?" Mr. Banner gave him a concerned look.

"He just hit his funny bone, sir." Steve grinned and Phil gave a small nod.

"Well, it's time to go to class."

Steve and Phil nodded and as Mr. Banner turned around, Steve grabbed Phil's hand and they gave each other smiles, something that did not go unnoticed by their teacher who had a small smile on his lips.

* * *

**So this is like the prequel of the actual story I had planned, so this is the end of the kid! Phil and kid! Steve, but next up is high school! Phil and Steve.**

**Also what Phil said, "He's strong and brave... Want to be just like him when I grow up." was inspired by a drawing I saw of kid Phil in a Captain America suit saying that, and I was just like, "Awww." X) Ehehe.**

**And the part of the Captain America Adventures book was inspired by Ellie's book of adventures in Up.**

**So, there is like one or two more chapters to come.**

**Review and uh, thanks for reading this! :)**

**-Meli Reds **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

**So as many of you know, (if you read the AN at the beginning), I have no wifi nowadays so I'm just writing and posting when I have a chance. I hope you all review and follow this story, but whatever. Ehehehe.**

**Sooo... Enjoy! :)**

**Today's Star Guest: Rory Williams from Doctor Who**

* * *

5 Years Later

"Rogers really did change this summer. I mean, look at him! He's practically a jock now." Maria whispered as she leaned closer to Phil. "Is it true that he's the football's new quarterback?"

"Yes." Phil snapped rudely as he stood up with his backpack slung over his shoulder. The cheerleader frowned in confusion, and Phil felt a touch of guilt. He stormed off before he let it sink in.

He knew it wasn't her fault that Phil was annoyed by this new Steve Rogers, but he was just pissed at the moment. He had had it up to here with people telling him all about how Steve had changed. How much cooler Steve was. How it was hard to believe Steve had changed so much. Did they not know that he knew? Phil was painfully aware of how much Steve had changed.

They had been friends since the third grade and suddenly before their first year in high school something had changed. Phil couldn't understand what had happened. Eighth grade had been just like all the other years... Well, for the most part. They had always been bullied, but it seemed that this year Steve had taken it harder than usual. The other kids would tease them about being gay or nerds, but it was the hitting that Phil thought was what broke Steve. The Captain America in him had shown when he tried to stand up for Phil and him.

The summer between their freshman year and eight grade, Steve had gone off to some summer camp, leaving Phil alone for the first time since the third grade. The summer had gone by fast enough, but Phil had been worried and confused s to why Steve wouldn't reply to any of his text messages or emails.

Everything had clarified when the school year had started up again.

Steve Rogers had arrived at school, no longer the scrawny nerd everyone had grown up with. He had bulked out and was apparently the quarterback for the football team. Phil had tried to approach him, but Steve was hanging around with a new crowd now. "The Avengers", a group dedicated to sports and fun and "avenging" their wasted time in school.

"Phil!" Maria grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. "Wait a sec, what's wrong?"

Phil ripped his shoulder from her grasp and sighed.

"Sorry. Sorry. I'm just not feeling good. It's not you."

Maria gave him a concerned look.

"It's about Steve, isn't it?"

"No." Phil growled. "Not everything is about Steve Rogers." He rubbed his face with his hand. "I'm just tired from all the cramming for tests. I think I'm just going to go to the library and calm down."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Hills." Phil smiled. "I'm just going to go do some light studying for our next math test."

"Only you, Coulson." Maria laughed but consented and waved a good bye.

Phil smiled before turning on his heel and heading to the library. After his friendship with Steve had ended, he had found that making other friends was harder, but Maria had been one of the few kind ones that managed to break down his awkward social skills and befriend him. He only had a handful of friends besides her.

He sighed as he sat down at one of the tables hidden in the shadow next to the window. The only people who sat at these tables were the snoggers or the snorers... Or of course, Phil Coulson.

I kid you not, two minutes after he sat down he looked out the window to find who other than football captain Steve Rogers sitting alone at one of the trees in the patio. He looked so calm, leaning against the trunk as the wind blew his blonde hair across his eyes. Phil sighed and was startled out of his peeping by a light cough.

His head whipped around to find the school vice president Rory Williams standing in front of him with an amused but shy smile.

"Is this seat taken?"Rory asked, pointing to the seat next to Phil. He shook his head and trained his eyes on the book he had forgotten by that point.

There was a short silence before Rory decided to say something.

"You should go talk to him."

Phil laughed bitterly.

"He has new friends. I'm not exactly up to their expectations."

"Well, it's a good thing you're not trying to be their friend. From what I know and have seen of you two in the past, Rogers is a nice guy. You never know. Go talk to him. You might regret not trying."

Phil looked at Rory to find him staring at one of the cheerleader captain Amelia Pond was talking to the astronomy teacher Mr. Dock. Phil smirked.

"I will if you will."

Rory's eyes widened and he blushed before standing up, hastily picking up his stuff.

"I just came over to tell you to give it a try." Rory stuttered and Phil smiled, nodding his head. With that, Rory walked away and Phil turned his head back to the window. Maybe... Maybe he could give it one last try. Without waiting for his cowardice to kick in, Phil stuffed his things in his backpack and rushed out of the library and out the school doors heading towards Steve with determination set in each footstep.. That is until he was suddenly in front of him and then everything he thought he was going to say flew out the back window.

"Steve."

The football captain jumped, his head snapping up form the book he had been reading while slamming it shut.

"I-uh, Phil. Hi." Steve stammered.

An awkward silence fell and they both looked away from each other, not knowing what to say.

"Hello. My name is Phil Coulson and I'm going to be your new best friend?" Phil smiled weakly, mirroring the first words Steve had told him back then in third grade. Steve laughed but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"That would suggest that I had gotten another one." Steve remarked drily, looking up at Phil.

"Well, you did, didn't you?" Phil retorted almost angrily. "Clint maybe. What about that Bucky guy, you seemed pretty smitten with him."

Steve looked affronted then angry as he stood up.

"You can't blame me!" Steve hissed. "You were the one who decided to ignore me after I came back from my summer camp."

"Me? You were the one who decided to suddenly be all cool, with your football and muscles!"

"I was asked onto the football team because the coach was one of the coordinators of the camp I went to. I didn't do this for the football or the popularity."

"Then for what, Steve? So you could show me just how much better you are than me?" Phil fumed. "To show just how much loser I am?"

Steve looked hurt at that moment.

"What are you talking about? No. No. I did it for you."

Phil already his mouth open ready to reply with anger but he closed it, confused.

"What?"

"I went to a fitness camp for the summer so that I could protect us against the bullies. The football coach asked me to be the quarterback and I accepted it, because I had to remain fit somehow, but when I returned to school, you avoided me like the plague. I assumed it was because you didn't like me any more, considering you had found newer friends- better ones. "

Phil stared at him.

"But the Avengers-"

"They were willing to accept me into their group."

"I...I'm sorry." Phil flushed, suddenly feeling ashamed for accusing him.

Steve looked back at the tree before sliding down and patting the spot next to him. Phil sat down next to him and Steve opened the book he had been reading earlier. Phil recognized it immediately. It was the Amazing Adventures of Captain America. Their eyes met and Phil wondered why Steve was showing him this. He knew this books from beginning to end. Steve silently flipped through all the pages until he reached the end... or what was supposed to be the end. Instead, the The End they had written in fifth grade had been scratched out and new pages had been stapled in and Phil's eyes watered as he saw photos of them glued in. There was one of them at the Spelling Bee, one of their first fishing trip, another at Halloween where they were both dressed in home-made Captain America suits, another where they were throwing water balloons at each other, and many more.

The one that caught his eye though was the one of them sleeping together at a sleepover, arms slung around each other. Underneath it, Steve had written, and it looked like he had written it last year.  
After all his adventures though, Captain America decided that he would protect the world. His world. And Phil Coulson was his world.

Steve was blushing and looking pointedly away from Phil.

"You're so emotional." Phil laughed softly.

"I'm not the one crying." Steve pouted waving a hand to the tear that had slipped down his face.

Phil moved without thinking, and the next second he was cupping Steve's face, lips pressing softly against the other's in their first kiss. One second later, they both parted, looking at each other with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry." Phil stuttered out, moving to distance them, but then two hands were bringing them back together and yeah, their noses bumped on the way, but their second kiss was definitely the best.

"I like you too." Steve smiled.

Phil chuckled and sat down next to him again, intertwining their hands together.

"I like Captain America."

* * *

**This was so adorable in my opinion. But it's just me. I love me some fluff. Mm.**

**So, review and tell me what you did and didn't like. Once again, the book of Amazing Adventures of Captain America idea was from Up which hurt my heart for the first 30 minutes because that wasn't fucking fair that she died.**

**There's a poll on my bio page to see what I should write, so go check that out or look at my other stories. And I will see you round. Ehehe.**

**-Meli Reds**


End file.
